fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Dracobird
Dracobirds are giant flying bird-reptilian creatures. They are considered immense threats to biodiversity, since they fly in masses and devour almost everything in sight. History Origins Distantly related to true birds and Dinosaurs, the Dracobirds were an evolutionary aberration adapted from a lineage between. At the sizes they evolved to reach, they could hunt even large Dinosaurs of the time. They still had to worry about Sequoius, who, though not fully grown, could still keep them in check. However, as the Cretaceous came to a close, the Dracobirds formed a Mega Dracobird as storms raged. They swept through the world, devouring all that they could find. Sequoius came to stop them, but there were so many small ones, plus the Mega Dracobird, that Sequoius was being overwhelmed. But there was one thing. Sequoius Battles them in the Gulf of Mexico. The asteroid struck them, Sequoius and the Dracobirds. Sequoius’s seeds allowed him to regenerate, but the Dracobirds didn’t fair as well, having been incinerated. However, there were still some in different reaches of the world. Present Day Some time since Sequoius’s rampage through man’s civilization, some strange egg-like rocks, 15 meters in size, were found in places around the world. In some labs, they recorded shocking, high frequency shrieks that would emminate around them. They were able to figure out that these were calls that came from the egg objects that seemed to be communicating. But at this point, it was too late. A whirring sound was produced from the egg objects. It increased in intensity, and then, they exploded. Dracobirds came out of them, and took to the skies. More Dracobirds burst from the Earth, until they formed a swarm. However, Sequoius emerged from the ground to confront the swarm. He fired a solar ray at them, which alerted them to Sequoius, and the attacked. Sequoius, being much larger, batted a few, killing them instantly. However, others hovered around him, gnawing at his bark-like skin and running there horns. This did very little, and Sequoius shot seeds at them. The Dracobirds fled, and Sequoius pursued them. However, they were too fast, and escaped. The Dracobirds had the weather on their side. An electrical storm was brewing, and the Dracobird swarm sensed this. They all few around lighting above. When a crackling bolt struck them, their tissues began to merge. Then, they formed a new Mega Dracobird. Though much bigger than any normal Dracobird, it was still terrifyingly fast. What’s more, it’s massive wingbeats leveled thecities below. And it was coming to kill it’s enemy. Sequoius spotted the massive Mega Dracobird, but it to saw Sequoius. It dove horn first at Sequoius, with the horn sinking into the plant-like fibers. The shock pushed Sequoius back a considerable distance. This, despite the effect, was not well thought out. Sequious but down on the Dracobird, and pulled it out and threw it back. As Sequoius advanced towards the Dracobird, it released a sonically blast, which halted Sequoius long enough for it to get some altitude. As the two monsters clashed, the Earth shook. Using high freaquency wingbeats, the Mega Dracobird kept Sequoius subdued for a short time. As it attempted to swoop down on Sequoius, the plant monster slammed it’s tail into the Mega Dracobird. Sequoius finishes the enemy by releasing the most powerful solar ray it has ver used. Appearance Dracobirds have long wings, decent length tails, and large heads with horn appendages. The size of their heads is an adaptation to their predatory lifestyle. They have sharp beaks with no teeth, but the Mega Dracobird has cerations on the beak that resemble teeth. They are mostly bald, with scarlet skin, but there are quills that run along their necks, around the eyes, on the chest, along the legs, and along the tail. They have deep grey-purple scales, with yellowish stripes along the head, and red eyes. Abilities Normal Normal Dracobirds are capable of flying at Mach 1,000, and have excellent vision. They have a decent level of durability. They can ram objects with their horns. They occasionally use their legs to snatch victims up. They have considerable strength using these methods. Their beaks are perfectly adapted to hunt other things, with sharp edges. This allows them to snip through prey like paper, gbaw at hard objects, or carry prey. One thing about them is that they contain high amounts of an element reactive with electricity. When charged with large amounts of electricity, the cells undergo a reaction, which allows their tissues to fuse, forming the Mega Dracobird. Mega Dracobird The Mega Dracobird has all of these capabilities. It flies at around the same speed as the normal Dracobirds. It is also extremely strong, and even capable of pushing and pulling the 90,000 ton Sequoius considerable distances. The Mega Dracobird also has high frequency flight, allowing it to decimated cities and suburbs. It can also release a blast of sound as an attack. Trivia * There are some Kaiju that inspired the Dracobirds: ** The Psychovultures from Kong: Skull Island. ** The MUTOs and Skull Crawlers from the MonsterVerse. ** Megaguirus ** Lastly, Gyaos from Gamera. Category:Kaiju Category:Species Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju